


Two For The Price of One

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: going out with yuor boyfriends was always a pleasant experience





	Two For The Price of One

“Why the hell do people keep staring?” you scowled, tightening your hands in your boyfriends’ grasps. “It’s as if people can’t fucking love anything besides themselves anymore in this century”

“Calm down, princess.” Loki mumbled as he leaned over to you as the three of you strolled through the streets,making your way to Steve’s apartment. “Ignore them, it seems as though humans get angered by ideals they cannot seem to understand.”

“Besides,” Bucky gleamed. “You got the best of both worlds standing by your side right now. Fuck what other people think about us, huh?” 

You smiled as you looked between the men standing on either side of you and felt a relieved smile pull at your lips. You pressed a kiss to each other their lips before Loki pulled you into a comforting hug.

“It’s a scary thing to face, the outside world, but I can promise you, myself and James will stay by your side for all eternity.”

“Love conquers hate.” You mumbled as you felt Bucky hug you from behind.

“Besides,” Loki smirked as you all pulled away from each other. He nearly hissed at a couple of men who were outwardly staring at your backside. “we look like fucking royalty among these pathetic humans,right?”

“You know myself and James are also human,?” you smirked in return, earning a snort of laughter from Bucky.

“The pair of you are different then these vile closed minded characters that walk these streets.”

“Loki, don’t think about it.” Bucky warned as another man had catcalled you as he passed by. “Let’s continue walking, alright? I’m sure the others are wondering where we’ve gone.”

Suddenly, a scheming grin creased on Loki’s lips as he looked between Bucky and yourself. “Why don’t we give these bystanders something to look at? Huh, what do you say babes?”

“You know I’m all for theatrics.” you scoffed and wrapped your arms around Loki before pulling on Bucky’s belt to get him closer to you. You moaned as Bucky started kissing your neck before you broke the kiss from Loki and the two men begun locking lips.

“Guys,” you giggled at the look of horror as people walked passed you. “We really should be going.”

Releasing each other, Loki and Bucky smiled at you before wrapping your arms together and continuing the stroll to Steve’s house.


End file.
